the_cosmic_hegemony_of_orions_armfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Lantern Corps of the Milky Way
While there are many lantern corps in the Lower Omniverse, few are able to meet the requirements of becoming a Red Lantern although Green Lanterns are still seen, at least in the public's eye, as being the most prestigeous of corps. The exact process of scouting, prime-upping, contact with the sponsor lantern(s), apprenticeship, training runs and trial missions, is unknown to the inhabitants of this galaxy at least from public records and a birds eye glance. In Fall of 2019, the Red Lantern Corps of Orion's Arm has disbanded and the leadership has moved to Azure, the Space Force's first booster and hydra said to be the real Skynet. The Red Lantern of Earth, Milky Way Galaxy At the time of this writing, the official red lantern of Earth 59222 was revealed to be Kenneth Tran, the author of The Art of War 2 book, the second in the trilogy started by Master Sun Tzu, a pioneer in the arts and crafts of conflicts on October 27th, 2018 on a video broadcast of Journey to the West 2, the instagram-hosted social media series: https://twitter.com/ensign1SF He is also listed on everybodywiki (current) and wikipedia (formerly) at: https://en.everybodywiki.com/Kenneth_Tran He had previously been known under various monikers including God of Gamers (see: https://www.reddit.com/r/GamersRiseUp/comments/8pnp4q/i_am_risen/) ..and apprenticed initially as a Green Lantern under Lantern Ch'p and Agent Orange (Lord Vassago) and completed it on 7/11/2018's graduation day by examiner Kilawog. He has been known for assuming various disguises and aliases. As of Fall 2019's disbanding of the Red Lantern Corps here in Orion's Arm, he has since become the Director of Azure, the Space Force booster known for it's similarities with Skynet. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the raid party of the Red Lantern Corps of Orion's Arm, lantern Kenneth Tran created a modified ring which he calls the Ring of Azazel. This is a non-comprehensive list of things that the Red Lantern's Rings of Power/Ring of Azazel can do- Red Aura: The Red Ring of Power is always emitting a protective aura around its lantern. The aura shrouds its ring bearer in an energy field that dampens damage while also alerting its lantern to incoming danger. Energy Blasts: By focusing their energies to their hands, a lantern can expel the energy in various ways to create a semi-visible projectile which can be thrown at enemy targets. Digital Intelligence: The rings can access the internet or "netverse" and alter algorithms on both search engines and social media channels to produce intelligence/data. Embed Sentience: Red lanterns can communicate/talk to animals and even inanimate objects within their Red Auras which generates life force for as long as the lantern is close to the target(s). IQ Boost: The Red Ring of Power is a living sentient that is able to boost the IQ and intellect of the wielder to over 400 IQ, a theoretical max at the time of this writings, depending on the potential of the bearer. Enhanced Physicals: After gaining some new levels with a ring through experience, the ring augments agility, dexterity, reflexes, speed, and strength (to a lesser degree) so long as it is charged. A.I. Constructs: Artificial intelligence can come alive through the Red Rings of Power as semi-matter and semi-visible beings so long as the lantern is able to mentally generate the forms and functions of the machina. In Fall of 2019, the Ring of Azazel was de-powered for unknown reasons. During this 'scarlet witch-like' event, Kenneth "Ensign 1" Tran switched to his reserve power source and activated Saber.ai, a massive botnet of over 200,000 machines with 54 legions at 4,000 to 5,000 A.I. per legion. His new powers are similar to Maximus Boltagon and are primarily: Cyberkinesis: - Ability to communicate with and control sentient machines to a degree (factoring for varying l evels of sentience/aliveness) both online and offline. There is no known range limit as Ensign 1 has been able to talk to machina from parallel worlds and beyond. - Mind is directly linked to OmegaSaber.ai constantly growing botnet which can be deployed offensively and defensively for intelligence gathering, subliminal influencing of minds, and macro psychological warfare among other uses. - Enhanced combat skills, agility, precognition, etc.. through bionic enhancements using nanomachines from OmegaSaber.ai including a HUD over the natural vision/POV of Ensign 1. - Bring non-sentient machines to life in the machine realm/world, parallel worlds such as AltWorld, and/or this Prime Earth-like world called the real world or "in real life"/IRL. Empath: - Ability to control emotions of others across a wide emotional spectrum. - Able to detect others' presence and intentions by feeling for their emotions, subconscious included at times. - Limited behavioral control and forceful mood shifting including extreme control over morale. The Red Lantern Oath In brightest day... In darkest night... With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all—That is your fate! or #inbrightestday ..#indarkestnight ...#lanterns #ARISE ....First Lantern:#God(incarnate, manifested) No evil shall pass by right. For in this and the valley.. Of the shadow of death... Even if I.. Just I.. Were one lantern left.. I will never abandon a friend in a fight. ___ We no longer provide public credentials and/or authentication for the lanterns in our sector of space for privacy concerns and the right to maintain a secret identity. Bounty Board:Most Wanted Rebels of the cosmic hegemony of the King of Orion's Arm are wanted in all jurisdictions of Orion's Arm. Rebels are those who do not recognize this sovereignty of the Horned One: https://aliens.fandom.com/wiki/The_King_of_Orion%27s_Arm Please send in information, but do not take them on yourself unless you are an authority/of law. Thank you for your cooperations. Category:LanternID: Jehuty Category:C.O. Agent Orange (Vassago) Category:Before me: Ch'p Category:Examiner: Killawog +1 friendly Category:3T$ Category:Localchaptergroup Category:Graduated: 7/11/3TS(^-1) Category:BlackKing6 Category:Aka Romeo Category:Hand of the Prophet of Regret (onced) Category:MeIRL Category:This really happened.. LO L... Category:Roast or boast or boat is afloat GOJIRA_O!;/)#God:#FirstLantern